Ryoohki's Grand Adventure
by Chibi Ruka
Summary: A story about what Ryo-ohki does when nobody want to play with her. -Major fluff ahead-


Ryo-ohki's Grand Adventure  
Rated G  
Genre: Humor  
Spoilers: None  
Warnings: None  
  
By Ashikawa Yuki  
  
It was a bright, sunny day, as was typical at the Masaki residence. Birds chirped, and Azaka and Kamadake commented on "the spring mist" being in the air, whatever that meant.   
  
Ryo-ohki, having had her breakfast of carrots and milk, lay out in the sun on the patio, taking a little morning nap. The banging inside the house didn't bother her, after all, she was used to it, though with Ayeka gone, she wondered what had apparently gotten Ryoko into such a tizzy. With a sigh, the cabbit rolled onto her back. This promised to be yet another lazy day.  
  
Sasami came outside with the towels that she had just washed. The scent of detergent and fabric softener filled Ryo-ohki's nostrils and she miyaa-ed in contentment. When Sasami came back, she sat down next to Ryo-ohki and patted her affectionately on the head. Ryo-ohki looked up and her and blinked, then miyaa-ed happily. Sasami giggled.  
  
"I can't stay long, Ryo-chan. It's Tenchi's birthday, and I have a lot of cooking to do," the little Juraian princess told the cabbit. Ryo-ohki's big gold eyes filled with tears. "It'll be okay, Ryo-chan, I'm sure someone will play with you," Sasami said, patting her head sympathetically. She gave Ryo-ohki a little hug before rushing back inside.   
  
Ryo-ohki stood and stretched before going inside to find someone to play with. Ryoko was now stretched out on her beam, snoring. She knew better than to try to wake Ryoko up. She was such a grouch when awakened from her nap. Mihoshi was on the couch, also napping, coming dangerously close to rolling off the couch and onto the floor. Ryo-ohki sighed dejectedly. Tenchi was working, she knew that much for sure. She looked up at the closet that held Washu's lab. Maybe Washu would play with her!  
  
Running excitedly, Ryo-ohki ran into the door. She still hadn't quite perfected her phasing. She tried again, this time successfully running through the door. She ran to Washu and began Miyaa-ing, trying to get the little genius's attention. Washu simply pulled a carrot out of her dimensional pocket and threw it to Ryo-chan, still working.   
  
Ryo-ohki sighed and picked up the carrot, walking away from Washu and phasing through the door, dropping the carrot. Realizing she had lost her little orange treat, Ryo-ohki phased halfway through the door and grabbed the carrot in her mouth, this time managing to drag it to the other side with her.  
  
She slowly ate the carrot. No one wanted to play with her. After the carrot was gone, she sat on the floor, thinking. There was plenty she could do around here. She realized. So nobody would play with her. She would just have to go have fun on her own. After all, there's tons a cabbit can do!  
  
With renewed excitement, Ryo-ohki ran toward the sliding glass door that led out to the patio, running into it head on. With a small miyaa of pain, she tried again, and phased through. She rubbed her poor head with her little paw before running out the great unknown that was the Masaki residence.  
  
Hopping through the tall green grass that hadn't been mowed yet, Ryo-ohki miyaa-ed and frolicked joyfully. She saw a butterfly flying above the grass and set off to try to catch it. Jumping up and down, she tried to capture the little butterfly between her paws, or in her mouth, whichever came first. The only problem was, that every time Ryo-chan thought she had it, the butterfly flew away!  
  
After fifteen minutes of trying to catch the butterfly, Ryo-ohki decided she was starting to get a little tired. Besides, as soon as she stopped chasing it, the butterfly flew high into the sky and away. Ryo-ohki rested for a while, nestling herself in the tall, soft grass. With a sigh, she rested her head on her paws. Who thought catching a little butterfly could be so much work?!  
  
After a short rest, Ryo-chan felt energized, so she decided to continue exploring. Hopping through the tall grass, she soon found herself in the shade of Funaho, the giant Juraian tree. She sat at the base of Funaho and looked up, up, and further up into the branches reaching high into the sky. The leaves whispered in the breeze. She looked into the lake and watched as the water rippled. Curiously, she went to the bank of the lake and gazed into the water, jumping back when she found this strange looking creature gazing back at her. She had seen it only once in this shiny thing that Sasami had in her room.  
  
Cautiously, the cabbit approached the edge of the lake again and peered into the water, seeing the funny-looking creature looking back at her again. She tilted her head and miyaa-ed cautiously to the creature. It's mouth moved at the same time as hers, but Ryo-chan only heard herself! She jumped back again, frightened. Poking her head out so the only part gazing at the lake was her eyes and nose, Ryo-chan saw another set of eyes peering back at her. Tentatively, she poked the rest of her head out, and reached out with her paw to touch the odd creature.   
  
She saw a paw reaching out, but when her paw touched the creature's paw, it started rippling. Ryo-chan drew her wet paw away, looking at the dripping fur. Curiously, she licked her paw and tasted the water. How strange. The creature lived in the water, and it was wet like the water and seemed to do everything she did.  
  
With a small miyaa, she fled. Maybe she would see it again sometime. Right now, she had other things to explore.  
  
Decisively, she headed for the carrot fields. Maybe Tenchi had already picked some carrots and she could have a little snack. The thought of carrots made her speed up. Even if Tenchi hadn't picked any carrots, she could always pick a couple, even if she would get in trouble for it.  
  
As she neared the carrot fields, she could see Tenchi with his hoe, wiping sweat from his forehead. Seeing the basket sitting beside him, her eyes grew wide. Yes! Tenchi had picked some carrots! She sped up, trying to get her little legs to move faster. She wished she could just teleport there like Ryoko.  
  
Soon, her efforts were rewarded. Creeping up, so as to get to the carrots without Tenchi knowing, Ryo-ohki jumped into the basket and started nibbling away. From the house, she could hear Sasami calling everyone for lunch. Tenchi sighed and picked up the basket, with Ryo-ohki still in it. The cabbit still munched on her carrots, unaware that Tenchi was moving. She had eaten about four carrots by the time Tenchi reached the house. He set the basket down and looked inside.  
  
"Ryo-ohki!" he exclaimed. "So that was the nibbling sound I thought I heard," he said, taking the cabbit by the scruff of the neck and lifting her out of the basket. "You know, Sasami probably has carrots for you," he scolded. Ryo-ohki's eye's glittered as she squirmed to get out of Tenchi's hand and into the house. Tenchi let her go.  
  
She began miyaa-ing excitedly when she got inside. Sasami giggled and put down a pile of carrots for her. Tenchi didn't say anything when he walked in. He just looked down at the cabbit and smiled.   
  
When she finished her carrot, Ryo-ohki sat with Sasami for a little while, then Ryoko, before heading back outside.  
  
"I wonder where she's going," Sasami said as Ryo-ohki ran away.  
  
Ryo-ohki spent the rest of the day exploring. She went to the training grounds, and even got as far as the shrine, where grandpa rewarded her with some carrots, and holding and petting her.   
  
Come dinnertime, Katsuhito carried the exhausted cabbit home. It had been a long day filled with adventure. Although exhausted, Ryo-ohki had a lot of fun. After dinner, and Tenchi's birthday celebration, she told Washu all about it. (She figured Ryoko wouldn't be interested.)  
  
It was a long day, and Ryo-ohki was happy to finally settle down to sleep in Sasami's room, cuddled with the little princess.  
  
"Goodnight, Ryo-chan," Sasami said, kissing her lightly on the forehead.  
  
"Myaa!," she replied before falling asleep.  
  
-Owari-  
  
Author's note: Who thought I fell off the face of the planet? Anyhoo, I was kind of inspired to write this by the fact that you don't see very many fics about Ryo-chan, and since I love her so much (she's soooo kawaii!) I decided that I would write one. *huggles her plush Ryo-chan* 


End file.
